


[ART] Joe & Nicky and his wig.

by 3226629



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Cross dressing Nicky, M/M, NSFW, Top!Nicky, bottom!Joe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26777233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3226629/pseuds/3226629
Summary: A working in progress NSFW fanart for our awesome immortal husbands.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 86





	[ART] Joe & Nicky and his wig.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Kaerith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith). Log in to view. 



> I may or may not finish this pic. Not that I don’t want to, on the contrary, I would LOVE to finish this work.  
> They said practice makes it perfect, but I can barely gather the courage to continue (my shyness is killing me) 
> 
> And please go check the fic, it’s waaaaay too hot to miss out!

still long way to go, and if there is any update,

I’ll put it in different chapters 

**Author's Note:**

> Your comments and kudos are always appreciated.  
> This one is quite tricky for me, so I would like to know your thoughts! 👀


End file.
